Dabi
is a major supporting character and villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Dabi is a slim, young man with dark, spiky hair. His most striking feature are the large patches of his skin that are purple and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples and stitches. Rows of stitches extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin. His eyes are also heavily lidded. He has several silver helix piercings in both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing. He wears dark blue pants that reach above his ankles and a matching dark blue coat over a simple white shirt, along with black shoes. He also sports a grey belt and what appears to be a small brown leather pouch around his waist. Starting from the School Trip arc, Dabi now wears a much longer dark blue coat that extends down to his knees. He wears the sleeves reeled up to his elbows. Personality Dabi appears to have poor manners, as the first thing he does when he meets Tomura is insult him. He is reluctant to introduce himself to Tomura and rudely brushes off Tomura's question about his real name.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 Overall, Dabi seems stoic, aloof, confident and focused on his tasks, rarely expressing emotion, if ever. Dabi has great respect towards Stain and his philosophy, which resonated very well with him. He intends to be the one to fulfill Stain's vision of a better future.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Page 19 Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Dabi watches a public broadcast about news of the Hero Killer's capture. Inspired by Stain's ideology, Dabi decides to move towards the organization that was widely believed to harbor Stain's cause: the League of Villains.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Final Exams Arc Giran brings Dabi and Himiko Toga to the League of Villains hideout. Dabi comments that the group's leader, Tomura Shigaraki, is gross looking.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 37 Tomura is displeased with the recruits and immediately asks Kurogiri to remove them. Kurogiri refuses and Giran introduces Dabi as a criminal who has not done any flashy crimes but follows Stain's ideology. Dabi says he is unsure about the league's motivations and asks if they would really let a crazy girl like Himiko join. Tomura asks Dabi his name, but he says he will only reveal it at a later time. Dabi goes on to say he will make the Hero Killer's will a reality. Tomura becomes wildly irritated by Dabi and Himiko's comments about Stain, enough so to attack them. Dabi and Himiko prepare to defend themselves, but Kurogiri steps in and uses his Quirk to stop them from coming to blows. Tomura storms off and Dabi complains about his attitude. Kurogiri asks Giran and his recruits to wait for a proper answer at a later date.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 School Trip Arc Days later, while lookin over the U.A. High School camp site with most of the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi proclaims that there will be a warning flare and that the gallant heroes will be dragged back down to earth, all for the sake of a better future.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Being asked by his teammate to allow him to strike early, Dabi asks everyone to shut up and mentions they will be carrying out the plan once all ten of them have assembled. Ten minutes later on the ground, while burning the trunk of a tree with his Quirk, Dabi declares that it has begun.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 While the other villains target the students and the Pussycats, Dabi aims for Shota Aizawa. Dabi surprises Shota at the facility and quickly takes him out with a fire attack from behind.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-5 Shota dodges the attack and, after a quick battle, proceeds to capture and tie up Dabi. As Shota starts interrogating him and threatens him with further torture, having already broken one arm, Dabi's body suddenly becomes liquid and Shota's Capturing Weapon slides through him, before he completely dissolves. Somewhere in the forest, Dabi questions how weak he is, since the clone failed and the fight ended quickly; Twice rebuffs Dabi's claim. Dabi orders Twice to make two clones of him so that he can resume his fight, and Twice complies.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 Eventually, Mr. Compress manages to capture Katsuki Bakugo and informs Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. At the rendezvous point Dabi notes that their only action now is to wait for their fellow villains. However, Dabi states that there is no gas or walls of fire to make the escape better. Dabi relents and accepts that plans do not always go accordingly. Dabi spots the bush Yuga Aoyama is hiding behind, much to Yuga’s fear. Dabi prepares to go and check; however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Nomu since he only responds to Dabi. Dabi recalls the Nomu. Dabi and Twice wait for their fellow villains to reach the rendezvous point. At this point Himiko has arrived with Dabi asking how her mission went, only for Himiko to reply that she could get the blood of one person. Twice is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Twice converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku Midoriya, Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki smash Mr. Compress onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Twice contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Dabi orders Mr. Compress to move, which he does. Dabi launches his flames at Izuku, Mezo, and Shoto. Shoto dodges but Izuku and Mezo are hit and injured by Dabi's flames. As Himiko and Twice fight Izuku, Mezo and Shoto, Mr. Compress prepares to give Dabi the captured Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki, only to find that the marbles are not in his pocket. After Mezo reveals that he took the marbles from Mr. Compress, Dabi calls Mr. Compress a fool, but the magician calmly tells him to wait and see what happens. Soon, Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. After Himiko, Twice, and Nomu teleport away, Dabi and Mr. Compress also prepare to leave, although Dabi is distressed that they do not have Katsuki. However, Mr. Compress relieves Dabi's concern by revealing that the compressed Katsuki and Fumikage were in his mouth all the time and the marbles Mezo stole were Shoto's compressed ice. As Dabi and Mr. Compress prepare to leave, Yuga fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr. Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Mezo is able to retrieve Fumikage; Shoto nearly succeeds in retrieving Katsuki, but Dabi snatches the compressed Katsuki from Shoto. With Katsuki in their grasp, Dabi orders Mr. Compress to deactivate his Quirk, which he does. Fumikage and Katsuki return to normal. Dabi grabs Katsuki as they nearly finish teleporting. Dabi, Mr. Compress, and Katsuki successfully teleport away from the training camp.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Dabi is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr. Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restraints are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated; Dabi thinks Katsuki is a fool for trying to provoke them.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restraining Dabi and the other villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Dabi attempts to break free by using his flames, but Gran Torino stops Dabi with a kick.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Dabi along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where All For One is.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 All For One forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk on Dabi who has fallen unconscious and turns him into a marble.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Dabi along with the Vanguard Action Squad, Tomura and Kurogiri teleport away from the battlefield after Sensei uses Kenji's Quirk to forcefully suck them into Kurogiri's Warp Gate.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Internship Arc After the battle between All Might and All for One, Dabi acts on his own, finding new recruits to expand the League of Villains. He encounters four other villains in an alley who behaved hostilely toward him. Dabi considers the small group of villains as garbage and kills them with his Quirk. Later on, Dabi is seen in the back of a truck along side Mr. Compress, and telling Tomura Shigaraki shogi isn't as simple as he thinks.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 159 Pursuing the police, Dabi tells Spinner his driving makes him nauseous. Until, Snatch appears and Dabi appears behind him engageing in a fight. He claims Dabi is the mass murderer that made he has seen on the news recently because of his Quirk, this makes Dabi excited and happy. Snatch then tries to attack Dabi with a sand mutation, but is countered by Dabi's quick setting his body ablaze. With the help of Atsuhiro, he manages to trap him in a marble. Atsuhiro then asks Dabi if Snatch will be injured or die because the flames cannot burn through sand, to which Dabi states he will be injured because only the top of his body can transform to sand. After, when Tomura finishes with Chisakis arms off, Dabi is seen leaving the area before police arrive.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 160 Quirk and Abilities [[Dabi's Quirk|'Dabi's Quirk']] - Allows him to generate blue flames from his body. He often releases intense blue flames from the palm of his hands, producing recoil.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 Overall Abilities: Dabi is a highly capable villain, who can contend with a multitude of heroes. His clone alone holds its own against Shota Aizawa for an extended amount of time. Dabi's sneak attack would have killed both Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima, if not for the quick reflexes of a Pro-Hero. Dabi remains confident in restraining Katsuki Bakugo, despite him being the number one participant of U.A. Sports Festival. Battles School Trip Arc *Shota Aizawa vs. Dabi: Undecided Internship Arc *Dabi and Atsuhiro vs. Snatch: Win Relationships Stain Dabi is deeply inspired by Stain's ideology and wishes to finish what he started. It appears Dabi deciding to go by another name instead of his real name was inspired by Stain as well (who also did not go by his real name). Himiko Toga Although they have not interacted yet, both Dabi and Himiko were inspired by Stain's ideology. However, Dabi does not appear to have a high opinion of her as he considers her to be insane. He does however see her as a valuable ally. Twice Dabi is shown to have no problem working with Twice and not annoyed effected by his antics and contradictory personality. Twice has confidence in Dabi's strength and rebuffs his doubt about his own strength. Trivia *His alias, Dabi, means "cremation". *Dabi can get carsick easily as he stated to Spinner when the latter wasn't driving properly. My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 160 *In the My Hero Academia anime opening credits 3, "Sora Ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Dabi was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing his appearance. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "The Hero Killer's will... I plan to make it a reality."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68, Page 3 *(To the Vanguard Action Squad) "This will just be a signal fire. We'll fill those heroes full of holes... and put them in their place. All for a brighter future."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 16-18 *(To Shota Aizawa) "Quite worthy of being an instructor at U.A. Ain't that right, hero? Is it cuz your students are so precious? Hope you got what it takes to protect them... See ya later."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 11-12 *(To Blood King) "Why not get cocky? You're playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. You've got the top hero-training academy, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might... the two most trusted foundations of our hero-based society. But now one mess after another is shaking that trust... don't you think that loss of faith will spread like wildfire throughout society? Think about it... how your careless administration keeps allowing attack after attack... you're so weak... you couldn't even stop a criminal organization from abducting your students."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 3-4 References Site Navigation it:Dabi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists